Taranovas Story
by Riania Nosterain
Summary: What happens when vash takes his daughters,Taranova,stuff and then in return causes alot of people to be killed...well read and find out.


title: Taranovas Story  
  
Mcs:Taranova,Vash,and Knives  
  
genra: Humor  
  
rating: Pg-13  
  
diclamer:  
  
sry but i dont own any of the characters in this story and the character taranova belongs to ym Best friend rachel.she helped wiht the story.well hope you enjoy it as uch as i did bye. well R & R k.  
  
Taranova: Vaaaaaashhhh!!! Where are you?  
  
Vash: Oh no, she's looking for me. Hide me!!!!!  
  
Taranova: Vash when I get a hold of you your ass is grass!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash: Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!!!!!  
  
Vash: Oh please don't let her find me in here kitty! I don't think she'll look for me in a trash can, do you?  
  
Kitty: Maow.  
  
Vash: Me either.   
  
( In the background you can hear men screaming and rushing past Vash in the garbage can.)  
  
Taranova: Tell me have you seen him or not!  
  
Man: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooo!  
  
Taranova: You're lying! I can see it in your eyes.  
  
Man: I'm sorry! Have mercy on me!  
  
Taranova: Tell me have you seen him or not!  
  
Man: Yes! I-I....I saw him go over to the garbage can and hide in it!  
  
Taranova: Good boy. Now I shall go find Vash and hurt him or kill him. But first I'll get ride of you.  
  
Man: No! Please! Have mer... ahhhhhhhhhhh!   
  
( In the stillness you can hear bones cracking and crushing.)Oh my legs!!! My arms!!! ( And then quiet.)  
  
(Vash jumps out of his hiding spot.)  
  
Vash: No! Stop Taranova! He didn't deserve to die!!!!  
  
Taranova: Oh, anyone who gets in my way of finding you both and then lies to me does deserve to die.  
  
Taranova: Now either come here or I will make you come here!  
  
Vash: No! You'll never catch me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!  
  
( Vash runs off in Eastward direction and takes a left into a dead end alleyway.)  
  
Taranova: Too bad. It's a dead end alley. Oh well, it'll make catching you sooooo much easier.  
  
Vash:( That's what you think.)   
  
Taranova: I heard that!  
  
Vash: Ooops!!!   
  
Vash: Now Knives!!!  
  
Knives: Right dear brother!  
  
( Suddenly a net falls on top of Taranova.)  
  
Vash: Yes we did it!! Wooho  
  
Knives: I agree. I thought it would be hard to catch her, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Taranova: Think again Dad and Uncle Knives! You forgot one itsy bitsy thing.  
  
Vash and Knives:What's that?  
  
Taranova: I have a sword you idiots!!!!   
  
( With a movement of her hand the ropes where sliced into pieces.)  
  
Taranova: You where sayin   
  
Vash & Knives(Look at each other and)........Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( And run off.)  
  
Taranova: What big wusses. Honestly I act older than they do!!! And I'm Vash's daughter!!  
  
Vash: Do you think she's caught up with us yet?  
  
Knives: ( His eyes grow the size of golfballs, but Vash is too busy looking behind them to notice. Knives then tapps Vash on the shoulder and they stop and Vash goes what!?) Look! ( I suddenly land right in front of them on the ground.)( Knives and Vash then turn around to try to run but I grab the collars of their shirts, preventing them from running again.)  
  
Taranova: Now give me my fucking wallet and my keys to my Corvette and cigarettes right now and I'll go easy on you.  
  
Vash: No!  
  
Knives: You and I have lived with her about oh All HER LIFE and you still haven't learned. Have you?  
  
Vash: Learned what? Huh?  
  
Knives: Kicks Vash in the leg repeatedly.  
  
Vash: Is trying to get away but I have good a grip on his shirt.  
  
Vash: Ow!!! Stoooooppppp iiiiitttt!!! Ow!!!! That hurts!!!!  
  
Knives: I wont stop!!!  
  
Taranova: Oh yes you will!!! Because if I don't get my things back I will kill both of you!!!!!!  
  
Knives & Vash: No don't!!!! We'll be good we promise!!!  
  
Taranova: Yeah right, when pigs fly!!!!  
  
Taranova: Now give me my stuff or else all Hell will brake loose!!!!  
  
Vash: No!!!   
  
Taranova: Fine then I'll just beat it out of you.  
  
Taranova: What would Nicholas and Milly and Mom (Meryl)think if you 2 came home looking like rag dolls?Huh?  
  
Vash: Ok here.  
  
Taranova: Thank you. Now you still get a womping for taking my stuff.  
  
(Some hours later.)  
  
Taranova: Mom we're home!!!  
  
Meryl: Oh thank goodness!  
  
Meryl: (Whomp's Vash over the head.) Why did you do that to your own daughter?  
  
Vash: Ow! It was a prank!  
  
Meryl: Yeah well it wasn't funny! ( Whomps Vash again.)  
  
Vash: Ow!!!! Ok, ok!!!!!  
  
Vash: Sorry!!!  
  
Taranova: Yeah, ok. Oh yeah Mom don't glomp him or Uncle Knives too hard I already did.  
  
Meryl: Ok sweetie!  
  
Meryl: Will you go wake up your sister please?  
  
Taranova: Yes Mother!  
  
Meryl: Thank you dear!  
  
Taranova: You're welcome mom!  
  
( FYI: I have a twin sister that would look just like me if her eyes weren't Knives colored and her hair wasn't a lighter Blonde   
  
than mine. We where born on the same day and the same time: November 28, 0200.)  
  
Taranova: That's all for now. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I'll try to write more. Bye for now! 


End file.
